Palpitoad
Ash's Palpitoad is the 7th Pokémon that Ash caught in Unova. Biography Edit Palpitoad made its debut in Facing Fear With Eyes Wide Open!. Ash found Palpitoad while trying to find some medicine for his Pokémon after Ash's Oshawott defeated the group of Tympole that he ordered them to attack them both Ash and his Oshawott. Palpitoad attacked Ash and he used Oshawott to battle it after Oshawott finally opened his eyes while using Aqua Jet. He hit Palpitoad and knocked it out, and then he caught it. As Ash had a full party, Palpitoad's Poké Ball shrank and was disabled. He caught it the same time Cilan caught his Stunfisk. Palpitoad was used in the Don Battle Tournament in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! where it faced off against Burgundy's Stoutland. He managed to hold his ground well and defeated Stoutland with a powerful Hydro Pump. He was proven to be a key member of his team and a true powerhouse Pokémon. In BW044: The Club Battle Finale: A Heroes Outcome!, Palpitoad was up against Dino's Darumaka in the semifinals and it once again proved its power to Ash by defeating Darumaka in an instant with a single Hydro Pump, but despite his efforts, Pikachu was defeated in the final battle against Iris. Palpitoad was used in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym! against the Gym Leader Elesa. It battled against her Zebstrika, but had a hard time battling the speedy Pokemon. Palpitoad came back with Supersonic and defeated it with a powerful combination of Mud Shot and Hydro Pump. It lost against her Emolga because it got immoblized with Attract (revealing him to be male) and then he got knocked out with Aerial Ace. Palpitoad was used in Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 2), his first appearence in 34 episodes, to battle againstRoxie's Garbodor, where his trainer tried to attack it with a supereffective Mud Shot, which was always countered or dodged. Even though he overpowered Hyper Beam with Hydro Pump, Mud Shot was blocked by Gunk Shot, which poisoned him, followed by being hit with Venoshock twice, of which it's power doubled because he was poisoned. Palpitoad couldn't endure the massively powerful combonation of poison attacks, and fainted. Pikachu proceeded to pull through and defeat the powerhouse, which earned Ash his final Unova badge. In Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, Palpitoad was summoned during Ash's fourth Higaki Conference battle against Stephan's Zebstrika, to see who would advance into the Quarterfinals. After dodging Palpitoad's Mud Shot, Zebstrika hit him with a Double Edge, and almost crushed him with Stomp. Palpitoad was finally able to land a blow with his newly learned Sludge Wave, which did devastating damage and also poisoned his foe, injuring it even further Zebstrika came back and hit Palpitoad hard with Facade, which did twice the damage because he was poisoned. Palpitoad's Supersonic came back and confused Zebstrika, which made him bash his head against the wall and drove his trainer completley crazy, and followed up by blasting him with Hydro Pump. Zebstika recoved and hit Palpitoad back with a Giga Impact, while Palpitoad hit back with a Mud Shot, which, combined with the poison, knocked Zebstrika out. However, the Mud Shot propelled him backwards and smashed into a wall, which, combined with the Goga Impact damage, resulted in knocking himself out. Battles Edit Known moves Edit Gallery Edit http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ash_Palpitoad.pngAsh's Palpitoadhttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ash_and_Palpitoad.pngAsh and Palpitoadhttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ash_Palpitoad_Supersonic.pngPalpitoad usingSupersonichttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ash_Palpitoad_Mud_Shot.pngPalpitoad using Mud Shothttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sludge_Wave.pngPalpitoad's Sludge Wave Add a photo to this gallery TriviaEdit *Palpitoad is the third Pokémon in the Unova Region Ash actually battled to capture, the other two being Snivy and Pidove. *Palpitoad is Ash's fourth dual type Pokémon that he has caught in Unova. *Palpitoad is the third of Ash's Pokémon that knows Hydro Pump; the other being Squirtle and Oshawott **Palpitoad was also captured in a similar manner to Squirtle, as they were both the leader of a group of Pokemon of a matching type to them with the majority being in the same evolutionary line but unlike Squirtle who accepted capture by Ash, Palpitoad had be fought in order to get caught *Palpitoad is the second Water-type Pokémon with a secondary type that Ash has had (the first one was Lapras which was released). *Palpitoad is the first evolved Pokémon Ash has captured in the Unova Region. **Palpitoad is the sixth evolved Pokémon that Ash has captured; the others are Muk, Beedrill, Pidgeotto, Primeape, and Noctowl. (Both Pikachu and Snorlax's pre-evolutions were not yet created when Ash got them). *Palpitoad is the first Pokémon to be caught at the same time as another main character's Pokémon, as Ash and Cilan caught both Palpitoad and Stunfisk at the same time. *Even though Ash has caught Palpitoad, it has rarely been used despite its high power level. *Despite having its very first battle in the Don tournament with Ash, it seems to be very loyal and obedient to Ash. *Palpitoad is confirmed to be a male since it got hit with Elesa's Emolga's Attract during a gym battle, while Snivy was unaffected by it. *Palpitoad is one of few of Ash's Pokemon to know a Poison-type move. *Palpitaod is the 1st Pokemon of Ash's to know Sludge Wave, Supersonic, and Mud Shot. *Ash's Palpitoad may have been the same one that Trip had tried to catch in the previous episode. Category:Pokemon Category:Characters